ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zaragas
is a kaiju that first appeared in the ''Ultraman'' TV series episode 36 "Don't Shoot, Arashi!". Subtitle: History Ultraman After attacking a children's theme park the day previous, Zaragas appeared in a bright blinding flash and in red smoke that appeared nearby. Zaragas then attacked the city he appeared in only for the Science Patrol to attack him back. Protected by Zaragas's blinding flashes by their helmet visors, The Science Patrol fired on the monster, apparently wounding him. Suddenly, Zaragas sheaded some of his armor plates and his power was restored, with his anger growing along with it. The military then informed the Science Patrol to be called off, informing them that every attack that hits Zaragas causes the monster to adapt and become more stronger and ferocious. However, the Science Patrol was called to rescue some children who were trapped inside of the theme park. Shin Hayata tried to protect the children, but Zaragas discovered and blinded them with his flashes. Unable to watch Zaragas's rampage go on, Arashi of the Science Patrol shot at Zaragas with a new weapon. But like before, Zaragas simply adapted and continued his rampage. With Hayata now blinded and Arashi now no longer a Science Patrol member, Arashi stole a VTOL jet to attack Zaragas himself, only to be knocked unconscious by Zaragas. Unwilling to listen to his friend die, Hayata transformed into Ultraman, rescuing Arashi before Zaragas could harm him. Once Arashi escaped, Ultraman fought back against Zaragas and had the upper hand at first, until the flashes soon blinded Ultraman, giving Zaragas the advantage. However, thanks to the intervention by Arashi, Ultraman blasted Zaragas with his Specium Ray, killing the monster. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki. *Zaragas is actually a modified Gomora suit. **Eventually in the modern era, both Zaragas and Gomora suits would be created separately instead of sharing the same archetype. *Zaragas's roar is a modifyed Woo roar mixed with a modified Magular roar. *In the film, Terror of Mechagodzilla, one of Dr Mafune's anatomical drawings of dinosaurs is Zaragas. *Zaragas' appearance in Ultraman was referenced by Hikaru Raido in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 26. *Zaragas was originally going to be a blob-like monster. The idea was dropped as it was considered impossible with what the effects crew had available. *A heavily modified CGI model of Zaragas was in the ULTRAMAN n/a "movie" trailer. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Zaragas reappeared in the movie, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Shortly after landing on the planet Dent, The ZAP SPACY crew was ambushed by an incoming meteorite that revealed the monster, Zaragas. After some quick retaliation by the ZAP SPACY, Rei quickly summoned his Gomora to do battle. The fight between Gomora and Zaragas was evenly matched, but after the ZAP SPACY discovered Zaragas's vulnerability when he absorbs an attack, they use this weakness to their advantage. Once exploited, Zaragas was quickly destroyed by Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave. Trivia *In the film, Zaragas possessed the ability to spit yellow fireballs from his mouth, an ability never used in his original appearance. This may mean that it had adapted to a similar attack before encountering ZAP Spacy. *In akin to his original creation, the Zaragas suit in the film is a modified Gomora suit from Ultraman Max (after it was repainted as Reionic Burst Gomora). This eventually turned out to be ironic, as its fight with Gomora means both of the Gomora suits fight each other. *Zaragas is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in the movie. *In an Ultraman Zero stage shows, Zaragas possess a Red King roar and defeated offscreen by Evil Tiga, who dragged along the monster's carcass before fighting Dark Zagi over Zogu's affection. Ultraman Ginga Zaragas appears in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll, and later fights Ultraman Ginga and Red King. He can now adapt into a new form equipped with long needle or spearlike objects on his chest and back. His host is Shingo Kuwabara, an architecture designer. Together with Seiichiro Isurugi, Misuzu's father and Tomomi Kuroki, they try to change the Furuboshi High School as a composite type of resort. He stole the Ginga Spark and give it to Alien Nackle, so Kuwabara can get out from the school, only to be DarkLived into Zaragas. In episode 7, he along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. In episode 8, Zaragas first fights Red King, who host is Misuzu. Despite, almost defeated by Red King, Zaragas releases his spikes, and greatly injures Red King. Ginga arrives at nick of time and easily beats Zaragas. Zaragas was then defeated by Ginga Cross Shot. It is likely that Zaragas returned to his home in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *This is the first time in 47 years that Zaragas is shown in his first, shelled form. *The idea of a spiked adaptation was a scrapped idea from the script of Zaragas' debut episode. **The original interpretation for their implementation was that they would be nothing but decoration and they just performed blinding flashes as the second form did. This was changed to them being used as weapons, but this was difficult as there was no way of guessing the optimum length for the spikes. Ultraman X Zaragas returned in this series as a Spark Doll under ownership of the Guar Army. Used by Gina Spectre, it was materialized to life by her to take her place in fighting Asuna while she left and checked on Tsurugi Demaaga. After gaining Cyber Gomora's approval, Asuna Realizes it to life, forming a mental links as it battles Zaragas and defeated it with Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave. It was regressed back to a Spark Doll and kept under Xio's custody. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Zaragas' Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Zaragas, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Zaragas' power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Zaragas, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Its fight with Cyber Gomora was a tribute to the monster's fight with Rei's Gomora from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, with said movie is Koichi Sakamoto's first directing work of the Ultra Series, hence episode 12 is also his directing work. Ultraman Taiga Zaragas was talked about in episode 14's voice drama, having been modified and armed with autocannons across its entire body by the Guar general Imbiza. Data - Unshelled= - Spiked= Spiked Form :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Adaptation: Zaragas can continue to adapt to weapons that hit it. *Body Spikes: Zaragas can release spikes from his light tubes; five from each pectoral, three from above his forehead, and several dozen from his back. **Lightning Spikes: Zaragas' spikes can also emit blue lightning surges and bolts. **Energy Beam: Zaragas can fire a more powerful version of the energy beam from its spikes. Zaragas Spiked Body Spikes.png|Body Spikes Zaragas Spiked Lightning Spikes.png|Lightning Spikes Zaragas Spiked Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam }} }} Weakness When Zaragas is using its adaption ability, it will pause for a period of time, leaving it vulnurable to attacks. Spark Doll Zaragas became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and was given to Alien Nackle to give to evil-hearted people to seed chaos. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Zaragas' Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used on one occasion by two person: *In episode 8, he is DarkLived by Shingo Kuwabara to destroy Furuboshi Middle School, but is countered by Red King under the control of Misuzu Isurugi, and wins after going into his third form and defeating Red King, however Hikaru Raido, as Ultraman Ginga, beats Zaragas with the Ginga Cross Shoot. *In episode 12 of Ultraman X, it was under Gina's possession and materialized to life by her power to crush Asuna and the Lab Team until she Realize Cyber Gomora and reverted Zaragas to a Spark Doll. Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Zaragas reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Zaragas. Terror of Mechagodzilla Zaragas briefly appeared as one of the anatomical drawings of dinosaurs along with Telesdon and Kemular. New Century Ultraman Legend In the short film, Zaragas blinds a boy's eyes with his flashes. The boy's father gives him sunglasses in an attempt to save his eyes from Zaragas's blinding attack. After they shout "Ultraman!", Ultraman rises and attacks Zaragas. Trivia *Like the majority of footage in the special, Zaragas' battle consists entirely of stock footage. Merchandise In 2013, Zaragas was released as part of the Ultra Kaiju 500 Series. He has 4 points of articulation and looks greatly accurate to the shows. He is #4 in the series and stands at 5 in. tall. id:Zaragas ja:ザラガス Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Aliens Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Xio Spark Dolls Category:Reused Kaiju Suits Category:Guar Army Members